


A Tainted Freedom

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel and Jon find freedom - at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tainted Freedom

_This must stop._

_Yes, yes, I know._

It was a conversation they had many times, too many times, too few times. She could taste the desperation and self-loathing on his lips when he pressed them hard against her own; she guessed she probably tasted the same, all bitter and metallic. They should stop, yes, but how could they? She took the crown from his head and he melted the armor from her body.

This was the only time they could be selfish, and think of themselves—not the realm, and not those who needed them. It was just them, and how they made each other feel: full of regret, but freer than either of them had been for a very long time.


End file.
